Against The Odds
by Nina4848
Summary: Blaine Knew He Was Different.. He Knew He Wanted The Dream Every Little Girl Has In Her Mind; Love, Marriage, Kids, Perfect Life.. Then Kurt Happened.. Will Kurt Accept Blaine For Who He Is.? Find Out In 'Against The Odds..'


Blaine Always Knew It Was Possible, But Never Thought He Would Be Loved By Another Man To Make It Happen.. Then Kurt Happened..

They Met Thru Mutual Friends, Always Catching Each Others Eyes.. Then One Day, Kurt Came Up To Blaine, Asking To Take Him For Dinner Nd A Movie, From There The Rest Was History..

In Four Short Months, Each Were The Happiest They've Ever Been.. After Taking It Slow, On The Night Of Their Anniversary, Passions Were Released.. They Made Love Till The Sun Shown Thru The Window.. Hair Pulling, Sheet Grabbing, Eyes Rolling, Moans Thru Out The Night.. When Blaine Finally Woke Up, Seeing Kurt Snuggled Up On His Chest, He Couldn't Help But Smile.. He Also Couldn't Help But Think About What He Forgot; The Condom..

As The Weeks Passed, Blaine Started To Feel Not Himself.. The Normal Energetic Teen Was Starting To Become Sluggish, Not Wanting To Join In With Glee Nd Wearing Whatever He Found On His Now Cluttered Floor.. 'Is There Something Wrong With Me.? What's Happening To Me.?' Then The Stomach Pains Nd Flu Like Symptoms Started.. 'Oh No..'

One Day, While Walking Home From School, He Stopped Into A Store Where They Didn't Know Him Nd Bought A Pregnancy Test.. He Took It To His Empty House, His Neglectful Parents Were Out Of Town Again.. Went To The Bathroom Nd Took The Test.. He Read The Box; Five Minutes.. Five Agonizing Minutes Passed Nd He Looked At The Test; 'Pregnant..'

A Million Thoughts Raced Thru Blaine's Mind; 'Was The Test Right.?' 'How Would His Parents React.?' 'Would His Parents Even Care.?' 'How Would He Tell Kurt.?' Kurt.. What If He Thought He Was A Freak Nd Left Him.? He Loved Kurt.. He Placed His Hand On His Little Tummy.. Yes, He Loved Kurt But He Also Realized He Loved His Baby Too.. No Matter How Small, Or What Would Happen With Kurt, He Knew This Life Wasn't Just About Him Anymore, It Was Also About His Baby..

A Week Later, Blaine Texted Kurt To Meet Him At His House.. His Parents Were Still Outta Town Nd He Stayed Home With The 'Stomach Flu..' Kurt Arrived Around Nine OClock.. He Left Himself In Nd Climbed Upstairs.. He Found Blaine On The Couch In His Room, Curled Up In A Ball, Wearing Sweats Nd A Baggy TShirt.. 'Hey Sweetie, I've Missed You.. I Brought You Some Soup In Hopes It Will Make You Feel Better..' The Younger Boy Turned To Face His Boyfriend.. Kurt Noticed His Tear Stained Cheeks Right Away.. 'Blaine Baby Are You OhKay.?!' He Asked, Worry Rang Thru His Voice..

'Kurt..' He Said, Sniffling.. 'I Don't- I Have-' He Couldn't Finished His Sentence Without Crying.. Kurt Held His Head, Whispered Sweet Nothings In His Ear, Told Him He Was There Nd That It Would All Be OhKay.. Finally After An Hour Of Cuddling, Blaine Composed Himself Enough To Speak.. 'Kurt, I Asked You To Come Here Because I Have Something To Tell You.. I Know It's Weird, I Know You May Think Of Me As A Freak Nd I'll Understand If You Choose To Walk Away Because It's To Much.. But That Night, On Our Anniversary, Something Happened.. Long Story Short, I'm Pregnant..'

'Pregnant.? What.?' Kurt Stood Up Nd Started Pacing Back Nd Forth, Running His Fingers Thru His Hair.. 'You Can't Be Pregnant, Your A Boy..'

'Im One In A Very Small Percentage Of Men That Can Get Pregnant.. I Can Do Everything A Woman Does.. Get Pregnancy, Carry A Baby To Term, Deliver Nd Have A Healthy Baby..'

'This Isn't Happening.. Your Not Telling Me This.. This Isn't True..' Blaine Got Up In Attempted To Calm Kurt Down.. 'DONT TOUCH ME.! Your Fucking With My Mind Blaine.. I Gotta Get Outta Here.!' Kurt Flung The Door Open Nd Began To Storm Out..

He Went To His Doorway Nd Called Down The Stairs 'THIS IS YOUR BABY TOO KURT.!'

'Fuck You Blaine Anderson.!'

Blaine Walked Back To The Couch.. He Jumped When He Heard The Door Slam Downstairs.. He Curled Back On The Couch.. He Pulled Himself Into The Fetal Position Nd Cried.. He Had To Calm Himself Down.. His Body Shaking Sobs Were No Good For His Baby..

As The Months Passed, Blaine's Belly Had Continued To Grow But There Was Still No Word From Kurt.. Blaine, With The Help Of His Parents, Became A HomeSchool Student.. His Parents Always Knew This Could Happen Nd They Were Mostly Always Gone Anyways So What Did They Care.. He Was Alone In A World He Had Put So Much Of Himself In.. During His Nightly Ritual Of Talking To His Baby In Front Of The Mirror, He Heard The Door Downstairs Open.. Thinking It Was His Parents, He Continued To Talk To The Baby..

'Hi Baby, It's Daddy.. You'll Be Here Soon.. ILoveYou So Much.. I've Grown So Much For You, Not Only In The Physical Sense, But In The Sense That I've Had To Be Really The Only One That Has Had To Own Up To Any Of This.. My Whole Life I Was Told I Would Never Amount To Anything, I Was Stupid, Ugly, Horrible, A Disappointment..' He Wiped Away Tears.. 'That I Would End Up Alone In This World.. Back Then, I Used To Believe Them.. But Not Anymore.. I Know That I Will Amount To Something, Being Your Daddy.. Nd I Will Never Be Alone In This World Because You'll Soon Be In It.. Thank You For Opening Up Daddy's Eyes Nd Seeing What I've Been Missing.. Your Not Even Here Yet Nd I Already Love You.. I'll Always Be Here For You The Way Everyone Else Wasn't.. Still No Word From Your Other Daddy.. God I Miss Him So Much..'

'IMissYou Too Blainey..' Blaine Turned Around To See Kurt Coming Out Of The Dark Hallway.. 'Ive Missed You Everyday Since I Walked Away.. I Know You Won't Accept Me Back, But I'm Here To Tell You I'm Sorry, It Was My Most Regretted Choice Ever.. I've Also Done A Lot Of Growing Up Nd Soul Searching Nd I Want To Be In Our Baby's Life, If You'll Let Me Of Course.. ILoveYou Blaine Anderson..'

'ILoveYou Too Kurt Hummel..' Finally After Months Of Separation, The Two Boys Joined Together, Hugging Tightly, Kissing Each Other, Tears Flying.. That's When Kurt Got On One Knee..

'Blaine Anderson, This Is A Promise Ring.. A Promise That I Will Always Be Here For You, I Will Always Be Here For Our Baby, Always Love You Guys No Matter What, Nd When Things Get Tough Or Weird, A Promise That I Will Never-Ever Walk Away Again.. Nd A Promise That One Day, This Will Be A Wedding Ring..' Kurt Took Blaine's Clenched Fist, Kissed It Nd Blaine Opened It Nd Accepted Kurt's Ring.. 'I Also Got Me A Matching Ring So That No Matter What Happens, You Nd The Baby Are Always With Me..'

Kurt, Still On His Knees, Looked Up At Blaine.. 'May I.?' He Asked.. Blaine Nodded His Head, Wiping The Tears Away.. Kurt Put His Two Hands On Blaine's Protruding Belly Nd Began To Talk.. 'Hi Baby, It's Your Other Daddy.. You Can Call Me Papa.. I Know I Wasn't Here The Whole Way, But I'm Here Now.. I'm Never Leaving Again.. ILoveYou..' Kurt Kissed His Belly.. Blaine Got Chills From Kurt's Touch.. 'Oh My God, Is That The Baby Kicking.?' Kurt Exclaimed.. Blaine Still Couldn't Speak, Just Nodded Nd Smiled, Holding Kurt's Head As The Two-Three Of Them Shared That Amazing Moment.. Together..

Kurt Got Up From His Knees Nd Looked Blaine Right In The Eyes.. 'Blaine Anderson You Are Not Stupid.. You Are Not Ugly.. You Are Not Horrible.. Nd You Are NOT A Disappointment..' He Wiped Away Blaine's Tears.. 'Nd You Will Never-Ever Be Alone In This World.. ILoveYou..'

The Two Of Them Sat On The Bed, Holding On To One Another For Dear Life.. Talking About The Baby, How It's Healthy Nd Strong, Blaine Showing Kurt Sonograms Nd Talking About Names Nd The Future.. They Fell Asleep Nd In The Middle Of The Night, Kurt Woke Up To See Blaine Sleeping On His Chest, With A Smile On His Face.. Kurt Himself Had To Smile As Well, Because He Knew He Had A Second Chance To Be With The Love Of His Life..

The Next Day, In The Wee Early Morning Hours, The Two Boys Welcomed A Healthy Baby Girl Into The World.. Elizabeth Devon Anderson-Hummel.. Born At 4:28Am 6Lbs, 8Oz, 24Inches Long..

**AN-Hi Guys.! Im Nina484, NinaTheGleek48 On Wattpad Nd S&amp;C, Or Simply Nina.. I Really Hope You Like This As Much As Ive Enjoyed Writing It.. Any Question, Comment Or Anything, Feel Free To Message Me.. ThankYou For Reading Nd I Hope To See You Soon.. :) -Nina.. ..**


End file.
